


Watch and Learn

by Anonymous



Series: The Life of the Pack [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ABO biology, Alpha!Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT8, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, ateez as family, ateez as pack, omega!seonghwa, this is sooo self indulgent i acknowledge that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hongjoong takes Seonghwa's heat as an opportunity to teach his younger packmates some basic rights and wrongs for a sexually active wolf.That's it. That's the plot.Everyday we stray further from god's light.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, OT8 - Relationship
Series: The Life of the Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601914
Comments: 19
Kudos: 592
Collections: Anonymous





	Watch and Learn

They gathered in the living room, the couches and big chairs pushed aside. Cushy mats were laid out on the hardwood, with blankets and pillows on top of that. Hongjoong and Seonghwa sit in the center, the rest of them resting in a ring around them, their poses suggesting relaxation but their eyes suggesting nerves.  
  
Hongjoong adjusts the striped fur throw draped across his shoulders. He’s just a little nervous too, as is Seonghwa. But as head alpha and head omega, they’re the best at hiding the emotion. To the rest of the pack they look cool and collected, and that calmness helps, makes it easier for the others to watch them.  
  
Hongjoong’s pack, to his burgeoning knowledge, has three alphas, two betas, and three omegas. To him it’s a perfect balance. He’s proud of every piece of his pack that he put together. They are all equally important. In the same way, he required even the betas to come to the living room to watch this. The knowledge can help all of them understand each other, not just alphas and omegas.  
  
Technically it was their parents that should have been the ones to explain the ways of their wolfbound world, but it’s hard for them to do so when you leave home while basically still a pup and spend the rest of your young years under the harsh fluorescent lights of a dance studio or flickering dim bulbs of a crowded dorm and that’s your whole reality.  
  
Seonghwa lets out the softest moan, no more than a breath, and shifts his smooth thighs. The sound and movement tears all Hongjoong’s thoughts away. He turns his face towards him like a wolf looks towards the one and only moon.  
  
He puts his hand on one of Seonghwa’s thighs. They are both more bare than not. Seonghwa is wearing nothing but a pale silken robe that slides over his frame like liquid. Hongjoong can smell his warm scent coming up through the fabric, that molten sweet spice that makes his cock twinge.  
  
“Just because an omega is an omega, it doesn’t mean they’ll always have enough slick for fucking. Remember that. You might run into one that doesn’t produce any. Some might put out a lot, and then one random night can’t get any going. Don’t just assume they will and start pounding away. That shit _hurts.”_ _  
__  
_ He _hears_ the nervous swallows more than sees the gulp. He’s about to lay down some raw, uncomfortable truths. They may be hard to hear, or to even understand, at first, but his pack can handle the knowledge. While a lot of times they act like a pack of pups, they’re smart and respectful and have depths that Joong sees better than anyone.  
  
While he was talking, his hand stroked down the curve of Seonghwa’s spine, two fingers sliding deep between his cheeks. Seonghwa’s breath catches and his shoulders tense up. A curl of black hair clings to the corner of his mouth, sticky. Hongjoong brushes the strands away and kisses him, licking. Shuffling comes from the ones watching.  
  
Hongjoong holds up his hand, glistening with slick. He scissors his fingers apart, making wet ribbons. A clean, honey-cinnamon scent teases his nose, making him want to lap up the snack.  
  
“This is plenty. If an omega wants to top, he can even use his own slick instead of store-bought lube. Always have a bottle ready, though. There will come a time where it will save you a lot of frustration. Betas and alphas, you especially should keep it on hand, obviously. You can always ask me or Seonghwa if you need some and forgot.”  
  
Giggly, nervous squeaks from his adorable WooSan couple. Maybe the most mischievous duo in his pack, yet he worries the least about them. Even if they’d be caught dead before asking he or Seonghwa for some sort of sex-related help, he knows they would literally lay down their lives for each other, and so couldn’t be in any better hands.  
  
“You all know, Seonghwa-hyung is in heat, right now. I don’t need to tell you. But there are times, usually early on in their heat, when omegas can brush it off as a regular fever or cold. Or maybe even become so disoriented that they don’t realize they’re in heat. If you’re with an omega you don’t know very well and you think they could be in heat and not realize it- you will _not_ fuck with them, no matter how many green-lights you’re given. Studies have shown that heats can sometimes be as bad as getting wasted. And if you’re wasted you can’t decide a thing. Understand me?”  
  
He meets each of their eyes one at a time, getting a sober little nod from each. Even Woosan.  
  
“I’m holding you to those standards now and forever. We’re too noble for that.”  
  
He slides his fingers between Seonghwa’s cheeks again, letting his fingertips play in the gush of slick that slides out of his beautiful omega, his whole body tuned to his touches and words. “But there are some common ways to tell, keeping in mind every omega is different. There’s lots and lots of slick”--  
  
With a wolfish smirk he digs blunt fingernails into Seonghwa’s cheek and tugs, forcing him to lean into Hongjoong’s chest and as the head alpha exposes his backside. Seonghwa’s biting his lip and his well-groomed eyebrow twitches, a whimper in the back of his throat.  
  
Mingi licks his lips. Hongjoong smirks and slides two fingers easily into Seonghwa’s hungry pussy for the rest to see. While he plans on raising his pack to love each other all equally, he at the same time loves to show them off and see them admired, even if it’s just by each other.  
  
“Nnnh, Hongjoong!” The sudden intrusion of his fingers breaks Seonghwa’s calm. Hongjoong strokes his hair and guides him to look back towards their pack. Combing dark locks away from the omega’s eyes, he nods to the group. “Look how big and dark his eyes are. How pretty. You might have a hard time seeing their irises at all. Another common sign.”  
  
Those eyes screw closed when he pumps his fingers and Seonghwa moans, his pussy clamping hard on his fingers, angry and silky hot.  
  
“Everything is more sensitive.”  
  
He pushes Seonghwa’s robe off his shoulders and strokes a palm over his chest. Just that touch alone gets him another moan and leaves Seonghwa’s nipple stiff and peaked. His cock thrusts from up between his thighs rigid as a knife, leaking cum.  
  
“Their skin is hot, flushed. There’s a reason it can be called a fever, or mistaken for one.”  
  
Seonghwa was even panting already. Maybe the others can’t see it but he can. How his lips are just barely parted, letting out soft steamy puffs of breath.  
  
Hongjoong gazes at him, head tilting as his hands slide down his hips to cup them. He goes in for a kiss and Seonghwa opens his mouth eagerly. It’s so easy to use his weight to push him onto his back. His legs draw up around him. Hongjoong throws off the fur that had been draped around his body, leaving both of them naked. More slick gushes out, leaving a dark smear on the blankets. Their Seonghwa always gets so, so wet. He was going to spoil other omegas for them, except that he already belonged to them.  
  
Hongjoong watches Seonghwa spare a look over at all the watching faces. His features, normally so expressive, don’t tell him anything.  
  
_You okay?_  
  
He could only get the most basic messages out through soulspeak, and it always gave him a throbbing headache later on, but sometimes it was worth it.  
  
Seonghwa nods. His strangely cool fingertips sift through the hair at Hongjoong’s nape and his eyes are heavily lidded as he whispers. “Fuck me, alpha,” His white, white teeth flash and the tip of his tongue slides over a sharp canine. A deep, dark look goes into Hongjoong’s eyes.  
  
“If I was in rut,” Hongjoong began, looking towards his pack. “Not gonna lie, I’d probably already be balls deep in this hyung.” He slapped Seonghwa’s thigh, a sharp clap. Mingi laughed just as loud.  
  
“It... can be really hard to control.” His brow scrunches. His lips purse out as he thinks.  
  
“It’s like being told to hold your hand over a flame and not pull it away. It hurts, and all your instincts are screaming to move your fucking hand. But you have to overcome it, mind over matter. And just suffer. Unless you’re home, of course. Here. With us.” A toothy, warm smile, almost as white as Seonghwa’s.  
  
“That’s how it feels for me sometimes, too…” San mumbles with his head down and his bangs hanging half in his face, playing with the weave of a blanket. Wooyoung, so close their faces are almost touching, watches him intently as he speaks and then pets him and hugs him close, nuzzling their cheeks. Hongjoong catches the waft of mingled scents as they bleed pheromones all over each other with desperate affection. He gives a small, thoughtful smile. The pack is at a weird time. Which is why they’re here, tonight. Besides he and Seonghwa, only San has fully presented. His heats are now regular; his body, his scent, his slick, give no doubts as to his omega subgender. The rest are going through some tough shifts, showing signs and having baby heats and ruts that could just be a flu or a bad mood or anxiety or the real thing.  
  
“Yes, it’s just as difficult for omegas. That’s why it’s important to head home if you start to feel your heat coming on. Sometimes they can start so fast, without warning, and when that happens you need to be at home- or _get_ there, as soon as you can.”  
  
“Hyung, I think Seonghwa-hyung might kill you if you don’t fuck him,” Yeosang’s deep, amused voice cuts into his lecture.  
  
Snickers all around, even Hongjoong snorts and giggles as he looks down at Seonghwa who is being literally a _saint_ while he leaks from cock and pussy at the same time, trembling with desperation but trying to be patient. Joong notices a bloody line on his lip from his own teeth digging in. “Sorry, Hwa, I’m really sorry. This is what you want, huh?”  
  
Seonghwa almost cries in relief when he mounts him, holding his legs up and apart as he sheathes himself inch by inch, goaded by a wave of musk as the arousal of six other wolves suddenly floods the room.  
  
Seonghwa catches the scent too, and with his heat-induced sensitivity the scent is so good it makes him cry out and arch his hips. The movement lets Joong slide even deeper inside him, hitting a good spot that has Seonghwa gasping.  
  
Hongjoong takes a steadying breath and starts up a gentle but fast rhythm. His cheeks flush at how loud and obscene the sound is as a result of all the slick. But his pack doesn’t seem to mind the wet, churning slaps and squelches underneath Seonghwa’s ragged moans. In his peripherals he catches a lot of shifting, a lot of wandering hands and adjusting of clothes.  
  
He tries his best to continue his lesson, though he suddenly has much less breath for talking.  
  
“In rut, it’s easy for an alpha to pop a knot. You can do it over and over in that state. If you’re with an omega in heat, it’s usually pretty effortless, too, though you have to work up to it a bit more...nngh... Outside of that, it’s up to the individual alpha. It might be really easy for you to get them, it might not be. If you hardly ever pop one, it doesn’t mean anything. Don’t overthink it. Ah, fuck, yes...”  
  
The last thing he wants to do is pressure ANY of them. Or to make them think that _‘if youre an alpha you have to do this. If you’re an omega, the right thing to do is this. If you’re a beta, you shouldn’t feel this.’_  
  
No, besides a few biological functions that can’t be overlooked, he wants them all to find their own identity and be comfortable with however that presents.  
  
“However, there are some instances when a knot is important.”  
  
As if on cue, Seonghwa gives a broken sound that almost sounds more pained than pleasured. The sound gets _all_ their attention, heads swiveling and hair standing up on necks and arms.  
  
“Please, Joong, it’s hot. It hurts…”  
  
Hongjoong speaks with a little more urgency in his voice, starting to breath more shallowly from exertion. “When an omega’s in heat, it affects a tiny organ inside them that only they have. It’s in charge of releasing and producing all the pheromones an’ shit that control their heats and cycles and lets them make pups and all that. Ah, good boy, Hwa. Good boy.” Both of them are getting close.  
  
“So...so that organ gets swollen, painful, and by getting bigger it can make everything around it hurt. Their hips, their back, even down their legs or up into their stomach. But a knot’s so big it’s able to put pressure against the organ, and when that happens it milks out all the fluid that doesn’t need to be there, that’s making it so big and uncomfortable. It can also go away by itself, but much more slowly, making omegas suffer that whole time. Knots can help end heats whole _days_ earlier.”  
  
He groans as he feels his own knot coming, quick and hard, stretching the sensitive, throbbing skin.  
  
“A knot can last for a while,” he grits out, gently guiding Seonghwa to his side. “Experiment how you want, but honestly this is the most comfortable position for knotting.”  
  
His knot is catching on Seonghwa’s hole with each thrust, making the omega writhe and dig his toes into the blankets. He gives a final push and leaves himself lodged inside, Seonghwa’s inner muscles holding him so tight he busts with a snarl, a bright light passing through his vision and out of his body in pulses, flooding Seonghwa in hot waves. Seonghwa grabs a fistful of blanket in one hand and his own cock in the other and cums in a trembling mess, lying there shaking weakly as Hongjoong strokes his long thigh.  
  
“If you both lay sideways like this,” he addresses them over Seonghwa’s curled shoulder, “It’s easy to get your knot in deep and keep it there. You can hold the omega’s leg like this if it helps,” he demonstrates, gently lifting Seonghwa’s thigh up so they’re not clasped together. The shift exposes both of them for the pack to fully see their union in all its glory. Seonghwa’s mumbles something and flushes scarlett from his cheeks down to his belly, burying his face in the blanket.  
  
“If you pop your knot before getting it properly into your omega first, you’re fucked. You missed your chance. You try to force it, you’re gonna get your throat ripped out. By me, if not the omega themselves.”  
  
He looks admiringly down at Seonghwa although the angle is odd, feeling how the omega’s body is starting to cool off from that wild heat.  
  
“Anyway, you just stay together this way for a while and chill. I’m told for an omega they start to feel better and better each minute, with whatever’s going on inside.” He smirks, but his gaze is loving as he strokes Seonghwa’s lower back with circles of his palm.  
  
“To be honest, it can sometimes be so long that it gets boring. It’s the perfect time for a nap, so that works a lot of the time. But you remember that one time we drank and played Go Fish, til it went down?” He smirked towards Seonghwa’s downturned face.  
  
A muffled, embarrassed laugh of assent came from the pillow, with answering laughs from the pack.  
  
Hongjoong takes a moment to look at all of them. Wooyoung is sat back in San’s lap, with San absently licking and nibbling his neck and his hand working in the front of Woo’s pants. He notices Joong watching them and freezes, but Joong gives a flick of his fingers reassuring them its fine.  
  
Yeosang is by himself, sitting rigidly still. His eyes are almost as big and dark as Seonghwa’s. His relaxed clothing is too bulky to see how else his body may or may not be responding, but all Hongjoong can say is he looks vulnerable and the naughty alpha in him wants to pounce and consume that milky white skin and see those caramel waves of hair spilled across a pillow.  
  
Jongho’s lips are parted, eyes lidded but concentrated. Hongjoong knows that of all his pack members, Jongho is the one that pays the most attention, absorbs things best, _learns_ best and will be wiser than all of them before they realize.  
  
Mingi is just watching open-mouthed, his hand clasped tight on Yunho’s knee. Yunho looks like a rabbit that wants to flee but is trying to convince himself logically that it’s fine, this is fine. Mingi forces his jaw shut with a click when Joong notices them. Yunho gives a deep swallow that Joong can track moving down his throat. His cheeks are glowing pink.  
  
“Any questions?”  
  
“Yeah. Can I try next?”  
  
Hongjoong focuses on the speaker, an intrigued smile twitching the corner of his mouth. He holds out his hand in invitation. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. If you want, hit me up @pupteez on twitter. I'm not super, super active there, but lately I try to check it at least once a day. <3 byebye


End file.
